katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday, November 3, 2017
'Explore Update re: Cam Repairs & 2017 Cam Viewing Season' Explore update on cam repairs: "Winter is coming and tech is headed to Katmai to “winterize,” or protect the live cam equipment from the harsh, snowy conditions. These are preparations we make yearly, but due to the fact that it is so late in the season, we will not be able to make our Brooks Falls and Lower River fixes in addition to these preparations. We’re a small, dedicated team with limited resources. If we move forward with the intended repairs at this point, we risk not being able to get up the mountain easily to complete “winterization.” We apologize, as we were hoping to get someone out in time to bring all the cams back online. We know you understand how complex sending live video from the remote wilderness is, but we know that doesn’t diminish the disappointment of an early-ending bear cam season. We will be able to extend viewing of Naknek River on a month to month basis so you can glimpse autumn and winter in the area. We've really enjoyed sharing this beautiful season with you all, but are officially announcing its end. As an added surprise (and thank you), on November 16th at 10:45 am PT, Roy Wood and Mike Fitz will present a session on our bear cam, live from the 2017 National Association of Interpretation conference. They'll discuss the interpretive techniques that make the bear cam viewing experience meaningful. Mike will join us for another special chat Monday, November 6th and Roy will also host a live chat for us on Wednesday, November 8th! We know everyone misses their contributions to this community, and so do we! Stay tuned for exact times. Again, thank you for a spectacular season and lasting memories. Our apologies that it had to come to an end early." 2017.11.03 10.01 EXPLORE COMMENT re CAM REPAIRS - END OF 2017 SEASON.JPG 'Changing Tides Project: Clam Lab Work' KNP&P Facebook post "When we try to pick out anything by itself, we find it hitched to everything else in the Universe." -- John Muir Researchers are examining the connections between bears, marine bivalves such as calms and mussels, and human-caused change along the coastlines of Katmai and Lake Clark National Parks. This new video on the "Changing Tides" project details some of the bivalve work being done in collaboration with the Alaska SeaLife Center and the US Geological Survey. Another video: Naknek River / King Salmon Cam: Some snapshots from the Naknek River / King Salmon cam: 2017.11.03 09.25 KS MIMILAWSON-NC.jpg 2017.11.03 09.29 KS OKEYDOKEY.jpg 2017.11.03 09.31 KS OKEYDOKEY.jpg 2017.11.03 09.32 KS GENNY.jpg 2017.11.03 09.35 KS 1BEARWATCHER.jpg 2017.11.03 09.35 KS ELLEMMER.jpg 2017.11.03 09.45 KS 1BEARWATCHER.jpg 2017.11.03 09.47 KS PKILBORN.jpg 2017.11.03 09.48 KS BEARZ61.jpg 2017.11.03 09.48 KS PKILBORN.jpg 2017.11.03 10.05 KS SWAMPLADY.jpg 2017.11.03 10.13 KS LUCINDA GUGALA.jpg 2017.11.03 10.22 KS BRENDA05.jpg 2017.11.03 10.32 KS BRUNI CASELLI.jpg 2017.11.03 10.55 KS BUCKEYEBOB.jpg 2017.11.03 12.57 KS KERSTIN59.jpg 2017.11.03 13.28 BRENDA05.jpg 2017.11.03 15.13 KS GENNY.jpg 2017.11.03 15.19 KS 1BEARWATCHER.jpg 2017.11.03 15.46 KS BEARZ61.jpg 2017.11.03 15.54 KS BEARZ61.jpg 2017.11.03 16.31 KS BUCKEYEBOB.jpg 2017.11.03 17.01 KS BUCKEYEBOB.jpg 2017.11.03 17.08 KS SGT PEPPER.jpg 2017.11.03 17.18 KS BRUNI CASELLI.jpg 2017.11.03 17.18 KS BRUNI CASELLI.jpg 2017.11.03 17.34 KS BUCKEYEBOB.jpg 2017.11.03 17.50 KS BUCKEYEBOB.jpg 2017.11.03 17.54 KS BUCKEYEBOB.jpg 2017.11.03 17.55 KS BUCKEYEBOB.jpg 2017.11.03 18.19 KS BEARZ61.jpg 2017.11.03 18.34 KS BEARBELL.png 2017.11.03 18.37 KS MAIA WILD.jpg 2017.11.03 18.40 KS JUDYB IL.jpg 2017.11.03 18.51 KS BRUNI CASELLI.jpg 2017.11.03 19.00 KS BEARBELL.png 2017.11.03 19.21 KS BEARZ61.jpg 2017.11.03 19.43 KS JACQUELINE CA.jpg 2017.11.03 20.02 KS SUZIEQ.jpg 2017.11.03 21.18 KS BEARBELL.jpg 2017.11.03 21.25 KS BEARBELL 02.png 2017.11.03 21.25 KS BEARBELL.png